


Be Okay

by MsArachnid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lost dog, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArachnid/pseuds/MsArachnid
Summary: Matthew and Tolys have an important party to go to, but Matthew accidentally leaves a door open and Tolys' dog escapes! Will they find her in time? Will Matthew share what's been making him so nervous?
Relationships: Canada/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little fluff thing written for PrideZine 2020 that I forgot to post.
> 
> Originally it was intended to be rusliet, but it just was _not_ working, so. CanLiet instead.

Breakfast was ready on the table when Matthew came down in the morning. Tolys, already fully dressed, busied himself with making his dog breakfast. Tolys loved that furry little mutt and insisted on feeding her only the best, freshest foods. Matthew thought it was adorable, though Tolys’ care for his dog didn’t quite extend to his care for _himself_. He still wore his clothes from yesterday, his hair was a mess, and was probably drinking his third cup of coffee. Matthew did note, at least, that his binder was off. Good, he hadn’t slept in it again.

Sitting down at the table, Matthew fed a bit of sausage to Medeina. “You didn’t come to bed last night,” he told Tolys.

“Ah – yeah,” Tolys said. He put the plate of Medeina’s food on the floor before getting himself breakfast. “I know. I was just so busy with work, I slept in the office. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Matthew hummed. “I wouldn’t have minded. Please, sleep in the bed tonight.” The office Tolys referred to was just down the hall from the bedroom. They had converted the room into an office when they agreed to become a couple rather than just roommates. It still had a futon against the wall, but Matthew couldn’t understand why Tolys would choose to sleep on that over a real bed. “You need to take care of yourself,” Matthew reminded Tolys.

“I know. I will.” He put his cup in the sink and gave Medeina a soft pat on her head. “Can you watch her while I go get ready? Remember, we have Feliciano’s party in a few hours.”

Matthew nodded and began eating his breakfast. “I remember.”

He watched Tolys smile and leave the room. Of course he remembered, how could he not? He’d been dreading it for weeks.

Matthew did not get along with his boyfriend’s friends. Before he knew Tolys, before they’d been roommates, he had been picked on relentlessly by Ivan at work and at school. After that, he’d had an unpleasant run-in with Feliks, who wholeheartedly believed Matthew was hiding something (and who Matthew thought was jealous that Tolys had picked _him_ to date, rather than Feliks). Eduard and Ravis flat-out ignored him, for some reason. He and Tino had always clashed – the list went on.

Matthew did not have many friends, but he was expected to spend the afternoon with his boyfriend’s. He would, of course, and he wouldn’t complain about it. He loved Tolys and wanted to make him happy, even if that included being around people who didn’t like him.

Matthew finished eating. He cleaned up the kitchen and straightened the room up a bit. As he scrubbed the coffee pot, he remembered: the garden!

He rushed outside to water the plants before it got too late in the day. Matthew checked the tomatoes, checked to see how dry the dirt was (very – it had been sunny and hot with not a lot of rain, and the plants were thirsty), made sure the chicken wire was still in place. Everything seemed in order, so Matthew began the process of watering the garden.

Gardening was a hobby they both enjoyed, and as a result it took up most of their yard. Tolys loved getting his hands dirty planting and tending to edible plants used in cooking. He had an impressive vegetable and herb garden. Matthew’s section favored colorful, pretty flowers: hibiscus, hydrangeas, daisies, roses, and a large patch of sunflowers. In fact, they had met over a love of gardening, when Matthew worked at a greenhouse and Tolys had wanted to know what was best to plant in the region.

Matthew continued reminiscing over their first meeting as he watered every plant that needed it, taking care to avoid their corner of succulents. It took some time, but Matthew enjoyed it. It was nearly meditative, a good way for clearing his head of worries about the party later.

He finished watering the plants and put the hose away, so they wouldn’t trip over it when they let the dog out. As Matthew made his way back inside, he noticed the door was open. Odd. Had Tolys come down?

No, he found moving further into the house. He could hear the water running from the bathroom above the kitchen, signaling that Tolys was still in the shower and couldn’t have opened the door.

Wait. Where was Medeina? Normally she’d come to greet Matthew as soon as he came in, her tail wagging as she jumped to say hello. Now, she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly gripped with fear, Matthew tore through the house looking for her. When he didn’t find her, he ran back outside shouting her name. He’d lost Tolys’ dog! He’d been careless and left the door open, and now Medeina had gotten out! Who knew where she was now, or how long she had been out? She couldn’t handle being outside along, she was just a little dog!

Tolys came running down the stairs at the commotion that was Matthew panicking and searching the house. “What’s wrong?”

“I – I,” Matthew looked up and took a shaky breath to collect himself. “I’m sorry! I must have left the door open by accident and Medeina got out! I don’t know where she is, I’m sorry!”

Tolys visibly relaxed, relieved that it was only a relatively small problem. “She’ll be okay. Go get dressed, we’ll look for her once you’re ready.”

Matthew looked down and realized, oh, he was still in just a T-shirt and boxers. “But aren’t you worried?”

“A little, but she’ll be fine. She’ll find her way home. I’ll start looking while you get changed, okay?”

“Okay,” Matthew said, and made his way to the bedroom to change.

Twenty minutes later Matthew emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, dressed, and ready to make a dozen Lost Dog signs with Tolys, or bake him an apology cake, or do _something_ productive. What he found was Tolys sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

“I thought you were looking for Medeina?”

Tolys looked up. “I am! While I was waiting for you to get ready, I messaged the neighbors to keep an eye out. Are you ready?”

Matthew nodded. Together, they walked outside and began shouting Medeina’s name. Tolys walked up the street while Matthew walked down it, looking into backyards and under cars for a small, hiding dog. They met up in the neighborhood’s park, both lacking a dog.

“You didn’t see her?” Matthew asked.

“No, but we have to go! It’s getting late, and if we don’t leave now we won’t make the party. Did you forget about it?”

Of course he hadn’t forgotten! How could he, when it had been at the forefront of his mind nearly all day and the main stressor and source of anxiety in his life for a week? “Of course not! But I think finding Medeina is a little more important than a party, right?”

Tolys turned to look at Matthew with a level stare. “But it’s not just ‘some party’, is it? It’s Feliciano’s gender confirmation party. It’s important to him, and important to me.”

“I know,” Matthew said, “I’m just worried about your dog! I know how much she means to you, and it’s my fault she ran away, and I feel really bad about it!”

“Honestly? She’s probably sitting by the front door right now, barking because we’re not there to let her in.” Tolys grabbed Matthew’s hand and began leading him back to their house. “Now, are you going to tell me what the _real_ problem is? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

Matthew opened his mouth, ready to deny that anything was wrong. He paused, then decided on the truth, no matter how embarrassing it was. “It’s just – you know I like you, right? I love you. But I don’t really like your friends, and I know they don’t like me. We just don’t get along.”

Tolys took a deep breath, looking at the sidewalk as they walked. “I know,” he sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry you don’t get along. But I really don’t want to go without you. I like your company. I promise I won’t let anyone bug you.”

Matthew nodded in agreement. He could stand to be uncomfortable for a few hours if it made Tolys happy. “If I go to this, we have to do something I like. How about camping?”

“That’s fair,” Tolys laughed. He looked down the street towards their house. Sitting by their front door, just like he’d said, was Medeina. Tolys called out to her and she bounded over to them, running through carefully landscaped gardens and backyards, and generally making a mess of things. Matthew bent down to catch her. “Didn’t I say it would be okay?” Tolys asked.

Yeah, Matthew thought. He had.


End file.
